


Pokémon Sword & Shield: A Pest’s Tale

by SlateGamer



Series: Pokémon: The Adventures Through Life, Death, and the Struggles In-between [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Pokemon Sword & Shield Expansion Pass: The Isle of Armor, Pokemon Sword & Shield Spoilers, Retelling of Pokemon Sword & Shield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlateGamer/pseuds/SlateGamer
Summary: After Slate wakes up outside Spikemuth, he finds out his Mom got him to join the gym challenge, just to get rid of him for a while. So he goes to travel with his partner, Dwebble, when he meets Hop (the champion’s brother), Bede (a challenger endorsed by Chairman Rose), Marnie (the sister to Spikemuth’s Gym Leader), and Gloria (a trainer endorsed by the champion). He then travels the Galar region and meets some more powerful trainers along the way.
Series: Pokémon: The Adventures Through Life, Death, and the Struggles In-between [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039993
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. The Legend Begins

March 23, 2019

I just want to say, I woke up in the middle of the day, just outside my hometown of Spikemuth, but I am in no way homeless. I have a home, I just ran away. I’ve been told I can come back at any time, I don’t want to. Before I go through all of that, I should explain who I am. My name is Slate, I’m a Pokémon Trainer in the Galar region, who originally lived in the Unova region. I have a slight Unovan accent, but I’ve picked up the Galarian accent quite well. I’ve got bleached hair, but it’s been so long since I bleached it that it’s more brown on the top, and blond on the bottom, but it is mostly blonde. I’ve got a slight tan on my pale skin, making me look less like an actual person, and not some weird freak. I always wear this uniform my dad got me when I was younger, it’s a bug type uniform for the gym challenge. He had always hoped I would become a gym leader just like him, but I wanted to become part of an elite four. I loved the Sinnoh elite four and the fact they allow bug types to be used there. In fact, one of my idols, Aaron, is the bug type elite four member there. My other idol? Well, it’s Burgh. He’s a bug type gym leader in Unova, and my cousin. He even caught Dwebble for me when I was a child, and Dwebble had helped me learn to walk at an early age. I even communicated with Dwebble so much, that I can sort of communicate with it. I know that’s unbelievable, but I never really tried to speak to my parents, Dwebble was there when I needed anything, and it became very protective of me, that it followed me to school and even tried to fight someone who punched me in the stomach one time. It tried to fight a human. That person? They survived, and Dwebble wasn’t allowed to come with me to school anymore. So basically, I’m a weird person who has a wonderful Pokémon named Dwebble, and I just recently got endorsed for the Gym Challenge in the Galar region.

* * *

April 12, 2019

I got on a flying taxi the day the gym challenge was to start. As I got on, I saw a girl get on. She had hair black as night, a leather jacket, and a pink dress underneath. She had a Morpeko with her, and it seemed to be a wild one, so wild that she had to hold it in place the whole ride. When I smiled at her, she smiled back, and I knew it: I was in love.   
  


When the taxi arrived at Motostoke, she let go of Morpeko, and it ran off, possibly to find more food to try and curb its endless hunger. She followed after it, but I still hadn’t said a word to her. I got off the taxi, and headed to the stadium. I entered the stadium, and saw a bunch of challengers getting their uniforms ready. The ones that stood out were: the girl from before, a white haired kid wearing a purple overcoat, a girl who obviously had just started her journey, and the champion’s younger brother, Hop. Hop and the new girl had just left when I got my number registered: 722, the day of my birth. July 22. I began to leave when the girl from the taxi ran up to me and spoke to me about my Pokémon, about how it followed me around, and not in a Pokeball. I told her it’s Dwebble, my best friend, and it’s taken care of me since I was a child, so I couldn’t even try to put it in a Pokeball, it’s family. She told me about how she got her Morpeko, and told me her name: Marnie. Marnie and I went outside and walked to the Budew Drop Inn, and there was a huge battle going on inside. She apologized and ran up to the goth freaks causing a ruckus and yelling all the time. She scolded them, and told them to go back home. I went and got my room key, and even tried to talk to Hop. No luck, he just told me to wait until tomorrow for an autograph. I guess wearing my Leon-style cap that day was a bad idea.

* * *

April 13, 2019

I woke up, and met Marnie in the lobby of the hotel. I was talking with her when Hop came out of the elevator, chatting away with his friend. I heard him call her “Gloria”, and I guess that’s her name. I realized I was staring too long when suddenly Marnie asked me something strange.

”You know that girl? I heard her name is Gloria and she moved here to Galar about a year ago”, Marnie explained.

  
“Gloria? Huh. I hope she doesn’t...”, I began.

  
“Don’t you even dare!”, Marnie shrieked

“steal all of our GLORY!”, I finished, unable to hold in the incredible joke I had just mentioned.

“I hate you so much...”, she replied

  
“No you don’t, you just hate the joke I made. I’ll stop making those jokes then.” I told her, and that seemed to put her in a better mood for a while. After we got to the Gym Stadium, I found out why she was acting so secretive at first, and she had gotten some strings pulled (how, I don’t know) and I had been allowed to have my official uniform printed as a bug type uniform, and not the standard challenger one.

“Surprise!” Marnie exclaimed

“You sure got me good, Marnie.” I replied

“Come on, this is the start of our Gym Challenge, we’re going to be rivals from here on out!” Marnie cheered

_rivals, huh?_ , I thought. _Maybe I can talk to her a lot more if we’re rivals... yeah I’ll do it!_

“Alright, new rival, what’s your opinion on the first gym leader, Milo?” I teased

“He’s gonna be a piece of cake for us! You with your bug type and me with a Croagunk!” She explained

“A piece of cake, huh? Well, we’ll see about that! I challenge you right here, right now!” I cried

“You're on!” She replied

And now Marnie and I have to battle before the first gym. This will be easy. I didn’t say Dwebble is my only Pokémon, did I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say that the current teams for every trainer mentioned so far are (every important trainer):
> 
> Slate: Dwebble, Trapinch, Toxel, Joltik
> 
> Marnie: Morpeko, Croagunk, Scraggy
> 
> Bede: Solosis, Gothita, Hattenna
> 
> Hop: Scorbunny, Rookidee, Wooloo
> 
> Gloria: Sobble, Milcery, Yamper


	2. The Road Ahead may be long, but it’s sure as Hell worth it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slate journeys from Motostoke to Turrfield, finding some distractions along the way. What are those distractions? New rivals, a whole island of possibilities, and a whole bunch of Max Raid battles!

April 14, 2019

I had finally left Motostoke when I found someone running from the station. They told me they had a train pass that they didn’t want anymore, because they were scared of someone who was staying there. They tossed the card at me, and ran off, screaming, “I can’t join them! It’s not worth it!”

I looked at the card and saw the words “Armor Pass” on it. I read the fine print on the back, “Only usable from Wedgehurst Station, no refunds, ‘Come visit the isle of armor, home of the Master Dojo!’”.

Want to know what happened? I went to Wedgehurst. I got to the station when a Slowpoke got off the train that came from the other direction, and some girl in a poison type uniform ran up and caught it in seconds. She straightened up her huge bow (it slightly resembled a Dustox) and had someone check her Armor Pass.

She turned around, saw me looking at her, and said, “Well, kid? You shocked? It’s not every day you meet the incredible greatness that is Klara!”

“Yeah, sure..”, I replied.

* * *

I got on the train with her, and we ended up having to get in a flying taxi. She told me her name, and how she’s been a student at the Master Dojo for a while. We got off and she challenged me to a battle. She had 2 Pokémon, the first form of Scolipede, and the Slowpoke she caught at the station. I beat her easily using Taryn, my Trapinch. Then she gave me a style card and told me to avoid the master dojo, or else.

So I went there, because I could easily beat her again, but then I got there and was recruited right away by someone named ‘Honey’. She took me inside and introduced me to her husband, ‘Mustard’. Mustard challenged me to a battle to test my strength, and his Shinx was taken down easily by Taryn. Then he sent out a Meinfoo, and beat Taryn! I sent out Toxel and it used belch by eating it’s Oran berry, which defeated Meinfoo super fast!

Mustard then gave me a dojo uniform and then when he was about to give Klara one, it was stolen by... a Slowpoke??? So I had to catch the Slowpoke, and then he had me get some Max Mushrooms to make ‘Max Soup’. So anyway, he had me battle Klara (again!) and when I won, he gave me a Kubfu!

* * *

  
I trained with Kubfu for a while and then went to try and get to Turrfield. Well, when I got to the edge of Motostoke, two trainers came up to me and asked where I got Kubfu. The boy on the left was tall, with a ripped jacket, greased hair, and a Gible on his head. The boy on the right was a little shorter than the other kid, but taller than me. He had on some swim trunks, a rash guard, and a Popplio standing next to him. I told them about the Isle of Armor and Mustard and where I was going, and they told me they could go with me, as we were all going to Turrfield. Then the boy on the right seemed to realize they hadn’t told me their names, so he introduced himself properly. “Hi, I’m Burton, and I’m a water and dark type Pokémon trainer.”, he explained. “And I’m Pradia!”, cheered the guy on the left. As soon as he said that, his Gible cried out it’s name as well, trying to avoid being ignored. So we walked down the route, and arrived at Galar Mine no.1. We went through the mine, but at the end of it, was Bede.

  
He saw me and challenged me to a battle, saying something about collecting all the wishing stars in the mine, whatever that meant. I battled him, and he lost, but he suddenly decided he let me win, to pity me. So we left him behind in the mine, and arrived right outside Turrfield!

When we got to the gym, Milo had apparently just gotten back, so we were the first gym challengers to fight him this year. Burton and Pradia both decided that I would go first to fight Milo, because they wanted him to have warmed up, so they wouldn’t have to go easy on him.

I went through Milo’s gym, and Dwebble, being as fast as he was, helped me herd up the Wooloo. And then we went to fight Milo.  
  


The battle was a fast one, with me sending out Taryn and him using bite on Gossifleur to make it flinch, and then Bulldoze, getting rid of it fast! Then Milo’s Eldegoss took out Taryn with a fast Seed Bomb, so I had to use another Pokémon. I decided to send out Toxel and use Nuzzle to paralyze Eldegoss, but Milo decided to Dynamax it, ruining my plans. So then Toxel was defeated, and it was up to Dwebble and Kubfu. I sent out Dwebble and Dynamaxed him to fight Eldegoss, and with a single Max Strike attack, Eldegoss was almost defeated. Then, the Dynamax effect wore off for it, and it was an easy win! Suddenly, Eldegoss used a Magical Leaf, taking out Dwebble! So it was up to Kubfu! I sent out Kubfu and it was ready to fight! It used Aerial Ace and instantly took out Eldegoss! It was so fast, I didn’t even see it attack! After the battle, Milo gave me the Grass badge, and then Pradia and Burton challenged him, Pradia winning by a landslide, using a single Pokémon, with Burton using a whole team of 6 Pokémon and almost losing at the end.

* * *

April 17, 2019

It took us a few days, but we finally made it to Hulbury! But it wasn’t too long in the city when Burton ran off to find a water Pokémon for the gym battle. Pradia said he didn’t need to train, he would beat Nessa with a ground type Pokémon and show everyone how great Dragon/Ground Pokemon were. He was basically saying he would win with Gible again. Anyway, after Burton was back from harassing a trainer for catching a Pokémon that he was eyeing for a while, we went to the gym, and I went first, again. Why do they always do that? Either way, I won again, nothing too special happened this time. Burton went next, and he won, but Pradia lost. Apparently his only Pokémon is Gible, so he wasn’t joking when he said he was going to try and beat her with a single Pokémon. Anyway, Pradia said he would train for a while in Galar Mine no.2 so we went with him. Burton and I started freaking out as we saw Pradia fighting... none other than Bede! He was showing up everywhere!

“Not this prick again.” Bede muttered

“OI, YOU LITTLE SHIT, YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME?!”, Pradia yelled, but without looking where he was running, he stepped in a Stunfisk. And he then proceeded to catch it. And then Bede left. So we decided to camp out for the night.


	3. Lovers’ Quarrel! Slate v Marnie (again!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally time to face Kabu! Slate, Burton, and Pradia find their way through the second mine in Galar, and begin the gym challenge! How hard can it be?

April 15, 2019

So I began to travel through the mine with Burton and Pradia yesterday, when suddenly I saw it. A Wimpod. I started chucking Net balls at it, and eventually caught it. I caught it and it was super high leveled too! I never knew a Wimpod could be level 27 when you catch it in the wild. Someone probably released it, to be fair. After we got through the mine, we got to Motostoke, and we went to the Budew Drop Inn, it was only because I wasted the whole day catching Wimpod and trying to build up friendship with it.

* * *

April 16, 2019

When I left my hotel room, I saw Marnie standing in the lobby, getting ready to fight Kabu. I told her that I wanted to battle her again, and she accepted the challenge.

So there we were, in the streets of Motostoke, ready to replicate the same battle from a week ago. I sent out Jola (my Joltik) and she sent out Croagunk. It took a lot of damage from Jola’s incredible speed and Electro Ball, but it eventually beat Jola. So I sent out Kubfu, and defeated it fast. She sent out Scraggy, which somehow took down Kubfu. Then, I sent out Toxel, who was still low leveled. She beat that too. So I sent out Wimpod, but didn’t realize it had one attacking move: Take Down. So I would have to damage myself to try and win. But when I used take down, scraggy used headbutt and took out Wimpod super fast. Then I sent out Bulbasaur. I almost forgot Ms. Honey gave it to me. I remember her saying that when it evolves to Venusaur, it can Gigantamax! So I wanted to train it. It took out Scraggy really fast, and then it was down to her Morpeko. I took down half of Morpeko’s health when it suddenly defeated Bulbasaur. So I sent out Dwebble. (Did I forget to mention Taryn is helping out at a Poké Job?) Morpeko was fast, but not fast enough. I can’t believe Dwebble’s speed! It took down Morpeko super fast! It was a single rock blast and it was down!

So I was able to take down Marnie, and before she left, she told me to find her in Hammerlocke after I beat Kabu. What could she want to tell me that she can’t tell me now?? But anyway, that’s all I can do other than train for Kabu, maybe evolve Winpod something. Yeah, I named it Winpod, what are you going to do about it?  
  


Now it’s time to train!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will just be a refresher on everyone’s teams so far, that way it’s not too confusing during battles. Don’t worry, I will do Kabu soon. But I’m updating this as I go through the game, and I can’t find my Nintendo Switch, so when I find it, I’ll play through it and post a chapter about Kabu and the path to Stow-On-Side!


	4. Character Teams so far! (CTsf!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a list of the teams for every main/pseudo-main character so far.

**Slate** : Dwebble, Winpod, Bulbasaur, Jola, Toxel, Kubfu

**Burton** : Popplio, Frillish, Carvanha

**Pradia** : Gible, Stunfisk

**Marnie** : Croagunk, Scraggy, Morpeko

**Bede** : Solosis, Gothita, Hattena

* * *


	5. The Tower of Two Fists..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Slate’s training regimen, he decided to invite Burton and Pradia to the Isle of Armor, but little does he know, Kubfu can evolve, but along the way, Slate encounters 2 people from his past. The past he wanted to leave behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally found a website where I can make Trainer Cards! The cards on my account page right now are the characters I have made for the story so far, so don’t worry if there are some being added that confuse you.
> 
> https://pokecharms.com/members/pokemontrainerslate.293737/#trainercards
> 
> Now... let’s read!

April 16, 2019

After beating Marnie, I headed out to train. I suddenly felt a vibration and realized my phone was ringing.

“Hey there! (^з^)-☆!” Klara cheered. She had been calling me regularly, but now she seemed _too_ cheerful.

“Hi Klara.” I responded, “No I won’t battle you again.”

“It’s different you punk,” she explained, “Master Mustard wants to speak with you. It’s about Kubfu.”

* * *

  
So I went to the Isle of Armor, but Burton and Pradia insisted on joining me, to see what it was like. So I brought them along, but only if they stayed with me and didn’t stray from the path. After we got to the Dojo, I went into the changing room and put on my Dojo Uniform, and of course Pradia started wheezing and laughing his guts out.

“You HAVE to wear that?!” He laughed

“Do you HAVE to exist?”, I responded.

“Fair point.” he grumbled,

“Heeeeeeeeeyyyy!! How are you doing???”, Klara asked as she ran up to us.

”Good, now if you excuse me, I’ve got to go find Mustard.”

“He left earlier, and told me to explain the next trial to you!”

  
“But aren’t the trials done? That’s why I got Kubfu!”

  
“Yeah well that’s apparently false. He said to go to one of the two towers in the Isle of Armor: The Tower of Water and the Tower of Darkness.”, she explained.

Can’t she understand that people don’t want her around???

Klara, Burton, Pradia and I left the dojo, and went to the Forest of Focus, as it was the only way we could get to the towers. Burton and I wanted to go to the Tower near the ocean, so Klara showed us the way. Pradia decided to try and catch some rare Pokémon on the Isle. When we were heading through the Forest of Focus, the sunlight got super strong, and I kept feeling something crawl near my feet. Finally, I stopped walking and saw there was a Larvesta crawling around on my leg! I bent down, and started petting it. It nudged a Pokeball of mine, and I got out a net ball, ready to battle it.

“Ready?” I asked, knowing full-well the Pokémon could answer me back.

It chirped, seeming to be eager for a battle. Suddenly, it ran up with great speed and slapped the net ball, going into it. Suddenly, I heard a “Ding!” showing that I caught it. Burton and Klara came over to see where I went, and saw that I had caught Larvesta! But suddenly a voice called out from the Forest.

“Good job, you caught another bug. Now you’ve been a pain in the ass to find, but you’re coming with me now!”, exclaimed the strange voice.

Suddenly, a cluster of vines shot out of a bush and grabbed Slate, holding him in the air! From behind the same bush, emerged Zoe Forock, Slate’s younger sister, along with her Tangrowth.

Zoe Forock was a very self-centered girl who would do whatever it took to get what she wanted. But she would always do something, no matter the job, if she got paid heavily. It turns out someone had paid her to track down and capture her brother. She used her hands to comb leaves out of her long, blond hair. She hated getting it dirty, but loves to keep it down, no matter what.

“Stop right there!” Burton yelled, sending out his Tyranitar.

“Tangrowth use your leaf storm!”, she ordered, as it tightened its grip on Slate to make sure he didn’t escape while it was focusing on Burton and his team.

Suddenly, his vision started going dark, and he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, but my classes are getting tougher lately, and I’m sort of losing work ethic, as it takes a lot of work to plan out how I’m going to make the story go. I’m debating if it should follow the main games’ story, or make the story go the way it’s ended off on. Tell me how you all feel about it!


	6. Update on this series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an update on this series...

So basically... I have a conundrum (huge problem). This series is going to switch characters, and go to another region. (It's a time gap, so you'll understand later) The region is one ive been working on as a kind of fan-made region. Im sorry if the writing style changes as well, but i'm going to keep some of the chapters in a similar style. please consist to reading my webseries that i'm writing even though i should be in chemistry right now. (i should probably go, so thats the end of my message, if you have questions, comment on this chapter)

((Yes ive been reading a dictionary.))


End file.
